


睡眼惺忪 / Sleep Cuddling

by blurryyou



Series: incogneat-oh短篇翻译 / incogneat-oh one-shots [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Fluffy, Gen, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryyou/pseuds/blurryyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	睡眼惺忪 / Sleep Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sleep cuddling](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/44656) by incogneat-oh. 



> 授权 / Permission:  
> Hi! I’m sorry for the late reply, I’ve had a lot to catch up on :)  
> First, thank you! I’m glad you like my writing. And secondly, I don’t mind if you want to translate my work, but please do link back to my page/credit me!  
> Thank you! <3

Tim睡着了。他几乎是对角线状地躺在昂贵的高档床单上，周围一圈蓬松的枕头，套着中性色的枕套。他的房间看起来和平时一样具有生活气息——也就是完全没有生活气息。

他没在打呼噜，不过呼吸也不那么平顺，偶尔微微地抽气，小声地发出叹息。他最近一直在生病，可能还未完全康复。冷空气对他的情况肯定没什么帮助。

Jason站在门口。停了下来。他没想到房子里会这么安静，因为现在才刚刚过凌晨1点。老天，他甚至没想到Tim竟然会 **在家** ，他本来只是想过来，从这孩子天堂一般美好却从未使用过的厨房里找点吃的，然后睡一觉。

他可恶的安全屋又被破坏了，而这孩子的设备非常甜美可爱。通常而言。

他没发出任何声音，往床边走了一步，然后Tim的眼睛睁开了。

Jason什么都没说，慢慢地脱下靴子。他把鞋子靠在门边放好，然后剥下皮夹克，接着是衬衫。

Tim漠不关心地看了一眼，又闭上眼睛。他还睡意醺然，不能算是清醒。躺在他的床上。舒服。放松。

这孩子这么信任他，应该说有点傻，Jason想。不过这种感觉不坏，在他所谓的家人中能有这么一个信任他的人。因为尽管Dick嘴上总是挂着各种亲情家人的大道理，但他依然会戒备着Jason。

他从裤子后袋拿出手机，然后一手叉腰犹豫起来。他又朝床上看了一眼，发现鸟宝宝眼皮挑开一条缝，懒洋洋地看着他，问：“木有事吧？”

Jason换了个话题，说：“你知道吗，黄金男孩就睡在你的沙发上？”

“Damian抢占了客房。”Tim埋在枕头里说。

Jason的大脑慢慢地处理这些信息。他终于忍不住说：“他们……不是有自己的家吗？”

“ **你** 不也是？”Tim说，依然埋在昏暗的枕头堆里观察他。

Jason踢开牛仔裤，然后不高兴地瞪了Tim一眼。Jason穿着T恤（胸口印着大大的 **#YOLO** ，人只活一次，因为他从来都没说过自己 **不是** 个混蛋），下面穿着非常难看的三角短裤。

他估计冒牌货家的地板比他吃饭的盘子都干净，所以叠好衣服就马马虎虎地堆在了地板上，放在靴子旁边。然后他朝床边走去。

他掀起一角毯子：“挪开。”

“这是我的床，”Tim埋在枕头里，非常口齿清晰地说：“ **我说了算。** ”

“老天，你这个小混蛋。”Jason说。

“ **舒服不想动。** ”

“你最好舒服得很，因为你死的时候就会是这个姿势。”

Tim睁开眼睛。“是吗，好啊。”然后他继续说：“反正你大不了可以 **回家** 。”

Jason叹了口气，挤到毯子下面，然后不耐烦地说：“至少把你那大脑袋移开成吗。”

鸟宝宝乖乖地挪开了，甚至往旁边滚了半圈，侧躺在另外半边。Jason一直都有点儿在意自己的大个头，小心翼翼地缩进了Tim留给他的空间里。床单上还残留着一点体温，丝棉混纺鹅绒，舒服得人 **犯困** 。Tim的脑袋枕在Jason的胳膊上，头发扎在皮肤上有点儿发痒。

因为他们的义警生活，因为各种各样的安全屋配置，所以这不是他第一次和Tim睡在一张床上。不过必须承认，以前的情况都远比这次突如其来、没得选择，通常都是因为他们中有一个受了伤或是被下了药，或是二者兼有之。要让他老实说的话，他得承认本以为得跟这孩子吵一架，或者Tim会很诚心诚意（但依然居高临下地）提出给他钱去睡酒店。毕竟这是Tim，这个孩子特别在意私人空间。

但他有时候会不小心忘记Tim多么擅长看人。

Jason轻声说：“如果我睡着了以后不小心打了你，明天你可以对着我的脸揍，成吗？”

“……真让人放心啊。”Tim闭着眼睛，有些挖苦地低声说。

“小恶魔和他的宠物蝙蝠侠为什么 **在这里** ？”

“其中一个到我这儿来是因为B是个混蛋，另一个是因为寂寞了。”Tim哼了一声。然后他补上说：“老实说，我不知道他们分别是哪种情况。”

Jason低声偷笑，Tim睡得懒洋洋地抬手抱住他的腰，稍微凑近了一些。“现在闭嘴，我要睡觉。”

Jason没笑他，不过他 **还是** 多说了一句：“晚安，鸟宝。”

“嗯。”

过了几分钟，不过Jason **确定** 替代品已经又睡着了。所以Tim在他耳边有些低哑地小声说话，几乎把他的心脏从心口吓得 **跳出来** ——

“ **明天早晨你爬起来买面包** 。”

**完。**


End file.
